Cyclops
The "''Cyclops" is a one-eyed monster possessing a huge body and fearsome tusks. Fully grown cyclopes reach a height of twenty to twenty-five feet and, as a result of their large size they are prone to sloth and apathy. However, cyclopes can be inspired to ferocious action when they are angered, so act with caution in their presence. '' __TOC__ Overview Cyclopes’ preferred methods of attack are primitive and unsophisticated, but devastating in their sheer force. Mainly resorting to their natural brute strength, some individuals have also been seen to employ a club as a weapon. Cyclopes are woefully unequipped when it comes to intelligence and that is why they are often found enslaved by humans or other creatures. The secret society Salvation is known to prefer using cyclopes in their attacks, thanks to the creatures’ resemblance to the group’s symbolic icon: the Remaining Eye. They can be surprisingly docile and will quickly take a liking to any who provides them with sustenance—but if a cyclops is hungry or angered, you will see its true brutality. The appetite of a cyclops is voracious and they have been known to capture and eat goblins. However, goblins have also managed to enslave many cyclopes by feeding them. They view the cyclopes as useful bodyguards, and the cyclopes see the goblins as convenient masters that keep them in food. Information and Stats General Info *Post Game Notice Board Quest Stats Damage Taken Attacks Item Drops | style="height: 37px;"| |} | style="height: 37px;"| | style="height: 37px;"| |} | style="height: 37px;"| |} *Post-Dragon Tactics *When encountering a Cyclops there is a chance that it will be equipped with a random offensive property on his weapon or wearing a helmet that makes it harder to exploit its weak point. *A Cyclops can be disarmed by inflicting enough damage to its weapon hand or stunning the Cyclops. *Word of warning, attacking the Cyclops' eye (its weakspot) will enrage the creature, causing it to rampage around swinging its weapon/fists blindly. Despite the haphazard nature of this strategy, it can be extremely effective *For easy helmet removal, at the start of the fight, climbs up its back and jump or release when it try to grab you. And if you position yourself right a bit below the neck on its back, jump or release is not necessary. *Blunt weapons and shield bash strip off its armor quicker than swords. *Another way to remove armor easily is to throw items such as Rocks or Bricks at the Cyclops. *At Night, club-wielding Cyclops will set their club on fire to act as a torch. This also changes the property of its club attacks to fire. *There is a Cyclops found near the Encampment and is usually drenched in water. This allows you to get an easy kill if you have any lightning spells or enchantments. Trivia *There are 3 types of Cyclopes. There are the normal Cyclopes, Armored Cyclopes and a weaker Cyclops that has shorter tusks and a similar amount of health to an Ogre. The weaker Cyclops is found in the WaterGod's Altar after you drain the water. *Cyclopes are laid-back creatures and can often be seen lying down. *Ophis the female bandit leader keeps a pet Cyclops which the Arisen can feed in order to gain Ophis' Badge of Amity (see under 'Cyclops Care' -> Ophis). *The Armoured Cyclops encountered on the cliff path leading to Heavenspeak Fort can quite easily be knocked over the cliff for an easy victory if staggered near the edge. However this results in being unable to retrieve loot from the kill, though the player will still receive XP. *When pierced by an Explosive Arrow (Magick Archer skill) in their legs, Cyclopes have been observed jumping to try and dislodge them, which instead causes the lodged arrow(s) to explode. Gallery Dragons-Dogma-Cyklop1.jpg cyklop 2.jpg cyklop3.jpg cyklop4.jpg cyklop5.jpeg cyklop6.jpg cyklop7.jpg cyklop8.jpg Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Boss